


爱情欠条

by suuuuperfresh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suuuuperfresh/pseuds/suuuuperfresh
Summary: 现代au罗伊斯第一人称
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

从医院出来的时候，居然开始下雪了，我以为快到圣诞节了，可仔细一想，现在才十一月，离圣诞还早着。可是为什么大街小巷已经开始装扮起来，就连医院的走廊里也搬来了两棵圣诞树。

没带伞，只好缩着肩以最耸的姿态在街上小跑。下午路上只有无事可干的老人，他们是天底下最闲的人。慢悠悠地牵着狗回家，有的甚至还和人在雪中说笑，更惬意的是那些卷着报纸坐在咖啡店里的，被黄色的灯烘得暖洋洋的，一个个都可以直接换衣服成圣诞老人了。我一向最不屑老人，觉得他们拿着高额的退休金还专门喜欢对年轻人指指点点，每当这时候我都忍不住想骂两句你他妈拿的可是我的钱！再者，整个社会都充满着懒惰的老人气，多少会使人泄气和绝望。

可此刻，我无比羡慕这些头发花白满口假牙的老人。即使他们碌碌无为平庸愚蠢，但至少度过了也许快乐也许悲伤的几十年，这几十年对现在的我来说是极其奢侈的。尽管我聪明地知晓相比于无限浩瀚的宇宙，人的数十年只不过是弹指一瞬……这样安慰着自己，我决定回公司，继续干活。

“马尔科，你去哪了？”

皮什切克给我端来一杯咖啡，关切地询问我。

他是我一进公司就结交的好友，这么多年，我知道，他喜欢我。对这份爱，我从没正面回应过，却无时无刻不再享用着他的关怀和特权。

“去医院了。”

我如实告知，眼睛却不敢看他，快速地打开电脑，噼里啪啦开始写报告。

“怎么了？”

他有追根到底的习惯，不代表我有坦诚相告的义务。

“胃上的老毛病，吃点药就好。”

他似乎仍旧不放心，善意地提醒我要不要请假回去休息，毕竟上一次在公司因为胃疼晕过去的糗事还历历在目。

我拒绝了，想了想，又拾起笑谢他：“真没什么事，最近我吃饭睡觉挺规律的，医生也说我的身体比之前好多了，你就别担心了。”

皮什切克拿过给我的咖啡，一本正经地瞪着我：“我去给你换热水！”

我哭笑不得，随他去了。

下班时候他邀我一起吃晚饭，我实在没那个兴致，以要赶报告为由推脱了。

办公楼的灯暗得七七八八，唯有头顶上方的还亮着。不是第一次留下来加班，这次却特别的害怕。报告自然赶不出来了，我连电脑都等不及关夹着包撒腿就跑。

电梯正从四十层下来，忽然就想起礼拜一的时候前台在那边八卦说三十六层到四十层被一个大佬买下来做分公司。原来这么快就搬进来了啊。

正猜测着，电梯门就开了。

看到莱万的时候我差点以为是幻觉，毕竟最近我想他想的要命，随时随地都会产生他从天而降的幻象。至于我为什么连续记起前男友，大概是又到了一年一度作贱自己的时候。

揉揉眼，忐忑地进去，忍不住再瞄了身边人两眼。不是幻觉，更不是灵异，是真实的莱万站在我面前。

第一个反应是那个买下三十六层到四十层的大佬是他？我怎么不知道他变得这么有钱了？操，不会是又傍上什么富婆了吧？

鼻子冷哼一声，右手边西装革履的英俊男人看着电梯跳动的数字，忽然开口：“你不会打算装作不认识我吧，马尔科。”

他的声音没有变，是极温柔的男低音，相较于从前吐字不清的德文水平现在已经好很多了，至少我能听明白他说的每一个字。

“真意外。”我不去看他，自顾自说：“还以为下辈子才能见到你了，不是跑去美国挣大钱了吗～”

莱万显然被噎到，不过他伪装的本领向来很强，此刻不动声色地平复了心情慢慢向我解释：“总公司派我过来，你放心，我只呆一年。”

“那也要我命了。”我稍稍往一侧退开，不想呼吸满电梯香水混杂烟草的臭味。

“我以为我们还是朋友。”他的语调沉下去，带着一股压迫感侵袭过来：“分手的时候你说下次见面会笑着和我拥抱。”

“哦？是吗？我忘了。”

我确实不记得这回事了，和莱万分手后我就去看了医生，希望能把脑子里关于莱万的所有记忆清除。当然，医生没有做到，他还把我推荐去了精神科……

莱万不再说话，估计他迫切地想要到达底楼，和我这种虚伪的人在一起的窒息感我自己是知道的，十足得令人讨厌。

刚才莱万伸手按楼层的时候我注意到了他的无名指，上面套着一个小银环，意义非凡。

我便不由地想戏弄他。

“喂，我们复合好不好？”

他被我三百六十度的大转变震惊得一句话也说不出，我哈哈大笑，心虚地靠近他，手指攀上他的肩，嘴巴嘟起来顺着那刀刻般的下颌吹了口气：“现在去你的车里直接做也行。”

莱万回过神，抓住我往下游走的手，清醒地给予我一击：“我快要结婚了，请你自重。”

我装作没趣地再次远离他，挖苦道：“你这婚结得可真不容易，从三年前结到现在还没完。”

莱万哑口无言，忍住怒意不发作，也打定主意不再理会神经质的我。电梯到了一楼，我率先走出去。没有潇洒地不回头，而是转身冲他挥手，笑着说了声“再见”。莱万面无表情，电梯门缓缓关上，我才大大地松了口气。

见了鬼，我为什么要说那些话？像个饥渴的傻逼。

还没走出大楼，身体某个部位的零件就开始不舒服，疼得我连路都走不了，只能靠墙蹲着，样子颇为好笑。

冷风中捱了十分钟，从地下车库驶出来的车没人性地打着远光灯，我抬起昏沉的脑袋，车窗滑下，露出莱万冷若冰霜的脸。

“要送你么？”

我龇牙咧嘴地吼他：“你管不着我！”

他大概觉得自己好心当做驴肝肺了，大脚踩油门一溜烟就不见了踪影。

这下我终于可以恢复原形。惨兮兮地叫了车来接，回到家准备做的第一件事就是大哭一场，这是计划好的。可开了门，一滴眼泪也挤不出来。我回想了一下，最想哭的时候居然是莱万飙车走人的刹那，我难以不联想到一句煽情的台词：他又一次丢下了我。

去你妈的！

我踢翻了脚边的垃圾桶，最后又屈服地弯腰收拾。造孽无数，次次都是自己收场，我怎么这么倒霉？！

冰箱里空空如也，我不禁后悔没有和皮什切克去吃饭，不然也不至于在家挨饿。

煮了泡面，虔诚地做了祷告，开始看球赛。

看着看着，我想到了从前。

混乱的房间，我的衣服袜子四处放着，却总有人给我收拾好。两个人兼职回家谁也不想做饭，就猜拳，输了的烧水煮泡面赢了的掌握频道大权。

莱万总是煮泡面的那个，没有一次例外。

软腻的面条梗在喉咙，我想要干呕，却倔强地仰起头迫使自己咽下去。


	2. Chapter 2

02

这个夜晚我过得非常痛苦。纠结于莱万的变化，从前的他温柔理性，现在除了理性好像什么都没了。我讨厌他从车窗里看我的眼神，轻视淡漠，足以将我膨胀的自尊心按扁。

记忆开始产生偏差，那些能让我怀念短暂一生的东西失去了原来的形状。我清楚地知道，不止莱万，连我自己都变得面目可憎。

什么时候开始学会掩饰自己的？在外粉饰太平，回到家自怨自艾仿佛明天就要死了一样。

这种话说多了是会回报到自身的，现在，我的确快死了。这件事不是烧掉医院的诊断书就能销毁的，它真实真切地摆在那，我的眼前似乎已经开始有了一个虚拟的计时器，正在计算着所剩无多的时日。

还没准备好告诉父母，他们不该承受这一切。从青春期就开始叛逆的我，选择喜欢男孩丢尽了他们的脸面，自作主张地远离家乡来到新的城市，七年都没打个电话回去。

可，可我本身就是一个不喜欢被关系束缚的人啊。

我在给自己的不孝找理由，翻开手机竟发现里面没有存父母的电话，这真是可笑又可耻。于是我开始找以前的小伙伴，拐弯抹角地问他们要号码。

“说真的，马尔科，回来吧，没有人怪你的。”

我有点对马克的话心动了，毕竟我可不想日后秃着脑袋瘦成竹竿推着轮椅回去。再怎么样，现在的我看着还不错。

我一向是行动派，心里有了主意就立刻准备起来。请假是轻而易举的事，这么多年任劳任怨的我连病假都极少请，所以老板大手一挥让我好好休息一段时间。我回到办公室，思来想去还是打算先跟皮什切克说一声。

他对我要休假回家没有什么议论，只是关照我态度要好点。

“哦，知道了。”

看他忙，我就不再打扰，知趣地把门带上。没过多久，他跑来找我，有点纳闷地问我：“为什么突然要回去？”

我无奈地望着他，平静地告诉他最近很累，想休息而已。

“那个项目定下来后我就有休假的念头，反正最近无事，老板心情也好。钻空子可是我的强项！”

皮什切克笑着摇头，“既然这样，今晚我请你吃饭吧。”

“好啊。”

我一口答应下来，不知脸皮厚为何物。

愉快地解决完晚饭，皮什切克送我回去。在车上的时候我问他你什么时候结婚？

他愣住，打哈哈道：“这个嘛……”

我一语戳穿：“别藏着掖着，全公司都知道了。马里奥给我见过照片，嫂子很漂亮哦~”

他没想到我会突然提这茬，一时间不知道该怎么接话。我本是想转换个气氛，没成想反而更尴尬了。

“谢……谢。”过了一会，他才找回了正常的自己，甚至邀请我做他的伴郎。

我大吃一惊，不敢相信自己能有这样的荣幸。

“我？我吗？老天！这可是我第一次做伴郎诶。”

他颇为无语地撇了我一眼，“对，是你，就只能是你。”

这话叫我咋接嘛……我挠了挠头，随便指了指外面，“好啦，放我下来吧。”他看了一眼窗外，不解：“不是还没到吗？”

我找了个借口：“吃撑了，想下来走走，反正离我家很近了。”

皮什切克看了一眼时间，靠边停车放我下来。

我跟他道别，他欲言又止地看了看我，最终滑上车窗离开了。

盯着远去的车灯，我百无聊赖地想，要是没有莱万的存在，皮什切克真是一个不错的选择。可惜他比我还明白彼此之间的不可能，所以才选择结婚来逃避。而我就不一样了，我才不要用委曲求全的婚姻来弥补我对爱情的缺憾。我对所有事都可以无所谓，唯独对爱情较真得很。但这也恰恰是我和莱万分开的原因。

分开前他常对我说的一句话就是：我不想和你吵。

吵得都是鸡毛蒜皮的琐事，明明可以避免，但我就不想睁一只眼闭一只眼。我一直好奇为什么人从校园里踏入社会后会改变那么多，带着一张虚伪的面具不累吗？

直到分手后，我才渐渐明白，曾经的莱万和我，是赤身裸体地面对着，把最真实的自己交给对方。但后来，你不得不作出一些选择，比如穿上衣服，连做爱也不脱掉，那样会很难受，难受到了极致这感情就分崩离析。

突然想这些东西让我有点无法呼吸了，我不想带着消沉的情绪回家，我就钻进一个商场，享受暖气，看那人来人往。

最喜欢去那些精致的小店，总能淘到意想不到的物品。

【打一张欠条吧，别让感情留遗憾】

这真是一句矛盾的话，既然是欠条，那必定是偿还不起的，又何来没有遗憾的说法。

不过我还是好奇地打开那本被翻烂的笔记本，从头到尾看了一遍。里面不乏对亲人恋人或愧疚或热爱的真情流露，洋洋洒洒一大面纸，感人肺腑。不过我对别人的家长里短并没有兴趣，握起笔，思来想去很久，才想到一个与众不同的。

我当然不知道店外有一双蓝眼睛正深情地望着我。

商场经理询问莱万是否有事，莱万摆摆手，阔步向前走去。

“明天我会去B市考察，今天就先到这里吧。”

经理马屁拍了一通，莱万早听的不耐烦，给助理使了个眼神自己先开溜了。

我买了副绣有圣诞树圣诞帽的白色手套，配着西装大衣非常古怪。不在意地在街上游荡，眼看时间还早回去也是无所事事干脆打车去了酒吧。

才进门，就有男男女女上来搭讪，开口便是“走吗”。都是成年人，来酒吧就图个刺激。

考虑到明天还要坐飞机，我一再拒绝，最后才在角落里找到一张桌子坐下。

这个酒吧比较清净，没那种吵死人的重金属摇滚乐。萨克斯一曲Besame mucho还没吹完，头顶的光亮就被遮住。

把酒咽下肚，歪着头一看，室内灯光太暗，那人又逆着光，我一时没看清是谁，还以为又是来约炮的，连眼睛也懒得睁，直接拒绝：“先生，今天不行下次吧。”

那位先生没有走，居高临下地望着我。我讨厌被人俯视，正想说你赶紧从我眼前走开，那个始终优雅清冷的男低音灌入耳朵。

“这些年，你就是这么糟蹋自己的身体吗？”

我从微醺中醒来，却不愿回到现实，装聋作哑地倒在沙发上一言不发。

莱万眉毛紧皱，看样子他没想到我过得这么“悲惨”。真是不巧，两次都让他见到自己的狼狈样，怪我。

我继续喝酒直到酒瓶空了，于是站起来摇手喊服务员过来。

“请再给我两瓶酒。”

“他不需要！”

莱万锋利的眼神划向服务生，对方为难地看着我，希望我能说句话。

“别听他的。去，给我拿两瓶酒。”

言罢我就打算绕开莱万另选座位，可他偏不放过我，眼睛里是恨铁不成钢的心酸和恳切。

“你的胃不好，不要喝酒，好吗？”

整个时空的噪音在这刹那消失，我和他置身于一片白茫茫的空间内，只有我们俩。他攥着我的手腕，不敢握紧，颤抖着抓着。

我忍不住，我很想哭，却不得不用力抽出自己的手，然后强迫自己践踏他的善心。

“滚开，你可没资格教训我！”

我迅速地结完账，一头扎进人流涌动的舞池中，莱万再也寻不到我，我也能好好环上一个陌生人的腰，好让音乐将自己的哭声掩盖。

-

写的很快，废话也多，心力憔悴，眼见也不是个he的故事，大家谨慎跳坑


	3. Chapter 3

03

我盯着天花板开始数羊。

明明是过会就要赶飞机的人，现在却睡不着。

绝对不是兴奋，是一种患得患失的寂寥。它久久盘旋在心头，像迷雾一般不肯散去。

我叫它给我滚开，它却不为所动，不顾一切地要折腾我。

让我睡不着觉有意思吗？！

掀开被子，干脆跑去客厅看电视。

家很大，是和莱万一起买的，最后他扔下房子和我，走了。现在我一个人住着大房子，在这样的深夜任何声响都被无限放大。

也许我需要宠物来陪伴。可以是一只狗，不，不行。狗太麻烦了，我可没那么多时间遛它。猫？猫很好，不需要人怎么费心照顾，也不留恋主人，死前我把它托付给皮什切克就行。

那样好像有些残忍？

笑着不停换台，喉咙却被什么东西卡住了。曾几何时，我也这么和莱万讨论着是否要养宠物，毕竟我们不可能有孩子。

他说你连自己都照顾不好还养什么宠物呢？我想想也是，这么懒惰一个人，养猫养狗还真是委屈了这些小动物。

最后不知道怎么睡着了，闹钟响的时候我的脑袋都快炸了。胡乱地收拾好行李就直奔机场，顺利上飞机后立刻开启睡觉模式，压根就没注意到后来身边坐了什么人。

“先生，请问你需要我为您服务吗？”

“拿条毯子来，谢谢。”

被身上沉甸甸的毯子压得不舒服，我扯开眼罩，睡眼惺忪。侧过头，莱万就在我身侧支着脑袋看报纸。

还真是……阴魂不散呐。

我轻哼一声，裹紧被子继续睡，装作没看见他一样。

“既然醒了，聊会天怎么样？”

我拉下眼罩，淡淡地说：“没兴趣。”

莱万整齐地叠好报纸，一把将我拽到身边解开眼罩，我在他灰蓝色的眼睛里看到了手足无措的自己。

操，我还没有准备好面对他。

“现在有了吗？”

我哂笑：“你说有就有呗。想聊什么？”

莱万略微松开我，语气依旧波澜不惊：“我以为我们还是朋友，能心平气和地坐下来聊一聊。”

他说什么？朋友？可去你的吧！哪些情人分手后还能做朋友的？不是抱着见缝插针想要复合就是根本不在乎那份尴尬。

“你忘记我们分开时候的场景了吗？我当时想，我绝不可能原谅你。如果你再出现在我面前我一定会掉头就走，把一天吃的东西都吐出来。”

他看着我的笑脸，表情逐渐凝固。

“我可以认为你还没申请换座位的原因是你成熟了吗？”

瞧他！根本不认为自己有什么问题，仿佛当初提分手的是我一样。

我气极，胃隐隐作痛，面上依旧挂着笑。伪装是分开后学会的，对这个人我不能再卸下戒备。

“你说的没错，花一辈子去恨一个人实在是件傻逼的事情，何况一辈子那么短，指不定哪天我就死了。”

轻松地谈论死亡引起莱万的不快，他的眉头皱成了川字，紧绷的下颚丝毫没有放松的征兆。刀刻的五官硬朗挺拔，窄头宽肩，完美的身材让无数男人女人倾倒。

挺奇怪的，在他那晚猝不及防地出现时，我盘算好的一切都泡汤了。关于再次见面该做什么这三年里我没有少想。如果他以落魄的姿态到来，那无需多言我一定将他踩在脚底恶狠狠地嘲笑一番。不过这种情况太少了，以我旁敲侧击的本事探听到他在美国过得非常不错，富婆死后他继承了全部的遗产，另找了美国当地的一个名媛千金准备结婚。他过得比我好一万倍。所以如果哪天他回到欧洲，我一定要躲得远远的。

可惜事违人愿，在电梯里我无处可躲，在飞机上我依旧无处可逃。不想被他看扁，便要拿出百分之两百的精气神来斗，决不叫他轻视一丝一毫。

“马尔科，别轻易提及死亡。”

我坐正了些，脑袋却歪得厉害，尽量靠着走道不去触碰他的视线。

“既然这样，那就谈谈死亡。”我的眼睛瞅着前面乘客手中的水杯，满不在乎地说：“很多东西，不是你要就能得到，比如生死。我没办法选择出生，今生还算幸运，出生在一个没有战乱的国家，有一个还算和谐的家。我也没权利选择死，这事儿归上帝管，他看我不顺眼了指不定哪天就把我收了。话又说回来，我做了这么多让人讨厌的事，也许都陪不了上帝只能去陪恶魔了。”深吸了一口气，继续扯淡：“但是嘛，我还是能在死前抓住一些东西，比如你。”扭头以最甜的微笑示人：“我不会否认我爱你，但那已经过去了。和你在一起的时候挺快乐的，想着那点快乐，好像就不会那么痛苦了。可你得知道，这些快乐是一点一点的糖加进去的，消磨痛苦需要把糖块再一点点地吐出来，那滋味真难受，到最后，什么也没了，只剩一杯平淡无味的白开水，也就是现在的我。”

他不可思议地看着我，牙齿轻咬着食指，一副挫败的表情，而我在心中庆祝着胜利。

一直到飞机降落前，他都没再和我说话。

一小时后飞机降落，我急不可待地下了飞机。和莱万共处一个狭小空间简直能叫我窒息。

我的童年好友马克来机场接我，他朝我挥手，然后大步向我走来，紧紧地抱住了我。

这人的身上居然喷了香水？有了老婆果然不一样了。

我拍着他的后背叫他松开我，马克的惊喜溢于言表，我看他眼泪都快飙出来了。

“马尔科，我真的很高兴你能回来。B市的变化很大，改天我带你去转转。”

“什么？难道你今天不陪我吗？”

“其实，我今天还要接我的老板。”

“哦，等等！你老板不会是？”

什么凑巧的事全都撞在了一起，看着马克用更热烈的欢迎方式迎接莱万，我想立刻买票回去的心都有了。


	4. Chapter 4

可以过个愉快的周末啦！

04

马克执意让我坐他的车，副驾驶放满了东西，没奈何，只好坐在后排。

莱万一脸看好戏的笑意，我真的很想揍他一拳。刚才言语上的胜利似乎并没有让我快乐很久就立刻泄了气。

马克不知道我是为了莱万和家里闹掰，还把他当老同学一起叙旧呢。

“还记得当年我们在校队的时候你俩的点球之约吗？”

我和莱万具是一愣，马克哈哈大笑：“怎么？当事人都忘了？”

倒不是忘，是时隔这么多年想要重回校园那段时光，对我们来说不是件易事。

“谁输了给对方洗一礼拜的球衣。不怕告诉你莱万，当年我给马尔科放水了。这家伙死缠烂打非要我睁只眼闭只眼，他要赢下这次点球大战，以报上次比赛你没让点之仇。诶诶诶，别用这种眼神看我好吗马尔科？”

我气不打一出来，连续翻了几个白眼。马克似乎还没看懂我的眼神，继续扯陈年旧历。

莱万在一边接马克的话，和他一同回忆过往，原本冷漠的脸上有了些温暖的光彩。

“马尔科你刚来的时候莱万就看上你了。”

我说你胡说什么呢。马克笑嘻嘻地回头看我：“当事人在场，你可以亲自问问。对吧莱万，当初马尔科刚来我们班，你就说他一定得进校队。我想，这个男孩这么瘦，能行么。现在想，还是你眼光毒。”

莱万看了我一眼，将我的慌张全部舔舐了一遍。

“还有还有！记不记得我们第一次被拉去看本地队的球赛？哪天晚上还下了大雨，马尔科你非得拖着我们留下来陪你看完，结果我们仨都得了肺炎。哈哈哈，天底下最执拗的人非你莫属了。”

我苦笑，不知道该回答是还是不是，好像任何回答都显得没有意义，因为曾经的我确实是那样的人——偏执、认死理、不撞南墙不回头。

我记得那天。

出门的时候还是艳阳天，莱万在我家楼下等我，那时候我们还处在暧昧不清的阶段，也许只需一个微小的契机就可以将我们捆绑起来。

我们在等那个时机。

因为是德比，球场内座无虚席，我和马克更是跳到了栏杆前，伸长脖子摇旗呐喊。莱万显得正常很多，他就是这样的，永远的冷静理性，我几乎没见过他着急的样子。

“让我喝一口！”

由于喊得太过狂热，我抢过莱万的水杯，吮着瓶口喝了起来。然后马克也笑着抢过说“我也要”。莫名的，脸就有些红，好在天气闷热，这点程度的红晕不怎么明显。

莱万似乎和我想的东西一样，他无所适从地瞪着天，念叨着不会要下雨了吧。我退到他身侧，牵着他的手往前走，企图用没心没肺的大笑遮盖共用水壶的羞涩。

“这天越来越闷，最好来一场大雨。”来浇灭我心中蠢蠢欲动的念头。

莱万盯着我的脸，不自觉地咽了咽口水，在我转头的刹那拂了拂我鬓边的碎发，将它们别到了耳后。

指尖触到敏感的耳朵，我的脸更红了。

“嘿！很痒诶！”

嘴上说着讨厌，心里却不断渴望更多身体的接触。真的很闷，空气又潮又热，把你的喉咙扼得紧紧的，只留了一条缝儿勉强吸进一口气，那气也是滚烫的，充斥着满球场的荷尔蒙，以及……莱万身上的冷香。

我深呼吸，刚想说话主场球队的进球掀起的人浪瞬间淹没了一切私语。

莱万冲我眨眨眼，示意有什么话过会再说。可我不知道等会是否还有勇气诉说一切，想要解释为什么会脸红，想要把藏在心底的所有情绪都告诉他。

雨如期降临，倾泻而下，却没有一个人逃走。马克被浇得睁不开眼，抹着脸问我俩要不要走。

“走开啊！要走你走！”

我抓着栏杆鬼叫起来，莱万笑着摇头。

“陪马尔科吧，你瞧他的兴奋样。”

马克大叫罗伊斯是个神经病。

终场哨声响罢，球迷们仍留恋不肯离去，我们三个小屁孩却受不了浑身的湿冷，抓好自己的东西逃难似地冲了出去。

莱万先送马克回去，等到车里只有我俩的时候我的神经才松下来，向他吐槽：“马克就是个女孩儿……娘们。”

“我看你比较像女孩。”

莱万说得认真又直白，并不是平时开玩笑的语气。

这是我今天第三次脸红，不过这回我没有用任何表情言语遮盖。

“我要真是女孩就好了。”我大着胆子看他，心在胸腔内激荡，我能感觉到自己整个上半身都在颤抖，“那样就可以光明正大地喜欢你了。”

是我开始这段感情的，如果我不说，莱万是绝对不会先迈出脚的。我深深地了解，他内里包裹着原生家庭带来的极度自卑和自负，无论如何，“我爱你”和“对不起”是不可能从他嘴里率先说出的。

既然这样，那我愿意挺身而出。用后来莱万的话讲：马尔科，你有数不尽的朝气和可爱，脑子里充满着稀奇古怪的点子，和你一起的每一天都是全新的。

“我愿意被你裹挟。”

这大概是他说的为数不多的动人情话，至此余生我都忘不了。

在被雨水冲刷得模糊的车内，我们交换了彼此第一个真正意义上的吻。

急刹车把我的思绪拉回了现实，莱万也是一脸的茫然，想必同样深陷过去。

但愿我们想的不是一件事。

摇摇头，从后备箱中取了行李走到前面马克道了声谢。他十分不解地问：“你真的还要住酒店吗？”

我没有做好直接回家的准备，回家本来就是一时兴起，我需要时间去思考即将面对的一系列问题。

“我怕突然回去吓到他们，还是先住这儿，你要替我保密哦。”

马克无奈地捏了捏我的脸，嘱咐我有任何事都可以找他。

我敷衍地答应，并不想再去麻烦他。推着箱子准备进酒店，没料到身后某人行李箱的轮子也滚了起来。

莱万同我一起到了前台，我无语地问他：“你也住这家酒店？”

他看都没看我，直接把证件递过去，微微一笑，一下子就俘获了前台小姑娘的心。

我满头黑线，等莱万办理完先走后不爽地提了要求：“请别安排我和刚才那位先生一个楼层！”

故意拖延时间办完入住手续，没想到莱万居然还在电梯口。

“我以为你会直接换家酒店。”

他怎么总这么自以为是？

“我还以为我在飞机上把话说的很清楚了。”我告诉他没有换酒店的必要，因为我们现在对对方来说只是一个陌生人。

但我不知道越是这样说莱万越觉得我心中有鬼。

电梯内只有我们两个，十七层即将抵达的时候莱万拽住了我的手把我按在墙上，在我反应过来前含住了我的唇。

他的睫毛扫到了我的眼睛上，很痒，很燥。


	5. Chapter 5

05

垂头丧气地回到房间，我还在想那个意味不明的吻。

老实说，莱万没有怎么变，他的吻技依然很烂，烂到我想主动教他怎么咬我。可我没那样做，我只是狠狠地咬破了他的唇，用力推开他，像个胆小鬼一样逃走了。

我无法欺骗自己，当莱万欺上前的时候我竟然有一丝期待。自以为平静的内心其实每时每刻都在渴望着那股荷尔蒙的侵占。当他第一次出现的时候我就败了，装作嫌弃地远离，是害怕靠的太近会暴露自己龌龊的想法，偏偏每次都一起挤在那小小的空间中。我头晕目眩，缴械投降是迟早的事。

你为什么又来招惹我，又为什么来吻我？明明知道我很脆弱，只要你一句话就可以重新来过。

想要深呼吸，可那口气怎么也吸不进去。胸腔剧烈地颤抖，心几乎要从喉咙里跳出来，我可悲地发现，时隔三年，我依旧是那个只要莱万轻轻撩拨就什么仇都忘了的傻瓜。

终于能够好好哭出来，眼泪太热，脸颊却是冰冷的，两者交融，是刺骨的疼。

镜子里的我哭得很丑，男人的眼泪太珍贵，此生就没哭过几回，全是为了同一个人，是犯贱还是命中注定，我不想弄明白，只想把心中积攒的恶的情绪倾倒出来，完完全全地倒空。

那滋味很难受，烧的胃疼，迫使我捂着肚子趴在床上，身体慢慢停止抽搐，整个人痛得晕了过去。

天蓝蓝，微风很暖，阳光正好。

“马尔科。”

莱万敲开了我的房门，我被他按在门上不能动弹。

“喂……我爸妈都在楼下呢。”

莱万亲了亲我的脸，笑容变坏：“反正也听不见。”

交换了一个吻，我捶他的肩，挑剔道：“你能不能好好去学习一下接吻的技巧？我要被你啃得疼死了！”

莱万又啃了一遍我的嘴，淘气地笑：“你是指去看那什么嘛？你允许我看除你以外男人的身体吗？”

我急了：“当然不行！”

“那就对了。”莱万刮了刮我的鼻子，再次低头嘬了一口我被他咬肿的唇：“吻技这种东西，多练练就行……”

两个人独处的时候，他活泼得很，也十分会讲俏皮话，并不是外人所说温文尔雅的翩翩男孩。总之，莱万坏主意不少。

这样一个美好的下午，我们借着温习功课的理由锁上房门一直呆到晚上。确实会写作业，只不过写着写着就变成抱在一起互捏对方的脸蛋。我喜欢蜷在莱万的怀里，任由他理着自己的碎发，然后按住额头，手指轻捻睫毛。

有时候我们也会找部电影躺在床上看，我的耐心不好，常看到一半觉得无趣就睡着了。莱万从不叫醒我，胳膊依旧枕着我的脑袋，自始至终都是同一个姿势搂着我，我偎在他怀里，天真地以为那就是永恒。

“假睡？”

并不均匀的呼吸声暴露了我的假寐，莱万戳了戳我的脸以示惩罚。我的脑袋在他的怀里乱撞，闷了一会自觉难受又把头冒了出来。将横在面前的头发吹上去，仰着面问他：“你什么时候喜欢我的？从实招来。”

莱万环住我的脖子，以一个别扭的姿势凑到我面前。我一直羡慕他的蓝眼珠，纯粹的蓝，不掺杂一丝灰尘。不像我，绿不绿，蓝不蓝。

“第一次见面的时候。”

我喜欢装傻，想了半天故意噘着嘴问：“第一次见面？我忘了诶，那天发生了什么特别的事吗？”

接下去的时间我逼迫莱万把事情一五一十地说出来，他耐不住我的死缠烂打，最后抓住我的双手，整个人覆到我身前，牢牢地压制着我。

“数学课真的很无聊，那天的阳光比今天还好，窗边的爬山虎伸进来，叶片上还沾着露水。我捉了一只瓢虫，将铅笔横七竖八地摆着不让它逃跑。正玩得起劲，老师把你带进来了，风一吹，我旁边的窗户发出一声响声，你的目光就投过来，正巧马克在玩镜子，刺眼的阳光让你抬起手遮住了半张脸。我看到一个纤瘦的男孩站在那，穿着白衬衫黑色短裤，长长的袜子拉到了膝盖，露出一小截白皙的大腿……”

“哦我知道了！你有黑丝情节对吗？”

莱万用额头撞了撞我的脑袋，警告我不要再胡言乱语。

“你很快就放下了手，那段时间我对玻璃珠子很着迷，一触到你的眼睛，我就在想，这样漂亮的颜色，竟然真的存在。更让我着迷的是，亲爱的马尔科，你的睫毛是金色的，像两把小扇子，每次眨眼的时候我都想揪掉两根。”

我咬着嘴唇，不敢与他对视。

“什么嘛，一点也不特别。”

不知为何，莱万的语调压得格外的低，用那种哄小孩睡觉的温柔语气告诉我：“那天没什么特别的，只不过一个男孩喜欢上了一个男孩。”

他的气息越来越近，直到与我的呼吸相缠，莱万小心地封住了我的唇，尽可能地不去弄疼我。

“可以吗？”

他又在揪我的睫毛！

我羞得没地方躲，还傻乎乎地问是不是蹭蹭就好，莱万笑到没正行，握着我的腰细细地掐起来。

在那个暮色四合的傍晚，我第一次体验到了莱万的霸道和无理，以及那抵死的缠绵。

“先生？先生！”

从回忆中抽离让人很不舒服，我侧过脸，总算呼吸上了新鲜的空气。平静片刻，起身去开门。

“您点的晚餐。”

我快速想了一下预定的时候有没有订餐，结论是没有。

“可我没有订餐。”

那位打着红色蝴蝶结的可爱服务生小姐同我一样困惑，她歪着脑袋，迷糊地问：“可是……您确实定了呀，请收下吧。”

餐车推进来，整整摆满了一桌，还全都是我爱吃的菜，我瞬间明白了这是谁的“杰作”。

“我的朋友也住在这里，请帮我查询一下他的房间号好吗？”


	6. Chapter 6

06

真正站在莱万房间门前时，我又退缩了。

如果要见面的话，要说些什么？是质问他为什么给我订餐，还是那个莫名其妙的、充满情欲的吻？

不论是哪个，都没法使我去敲门。但以我的性格，不去问个明白是不会罢休的。凭着豁出去的念头我用力敲了敲门。

房间里传来一阵沉闷的脚步声，我打赌他看了下猫眼后连问都没有问就开了门。

四目相对，是我先移开了视线。

“找我有什么事吗？”

他的声音冷冷的，叫我失去了乱吼一气的底气。

“你……”

我咬着牙推开他闯进屋，然后气呼呼地转过身：“要你来管我啊？”

莱万关上门，“你从来都是自由的，我没有管你。”

“你以为给我订些我爱吃的餐我就会原谅你在电梯内的所作所为吗？”我冲到他面前，狠狠地用手擦着嘴唇，几乎是泄愤一般低吟着：“你让我恶心莱万！”

莱万面色铁青，他揪住我的衣领将我抵到墙上，滚烫的气息喷薄而出，没有暧昧更没有激情，只有无尽的愤怒和绝望。

“你太天真了！你太天真了罗伊斯！”

他直呼我名，记忆中也只有分手前那段不是我打就是他骂的时期莱万会这样叫我。就算再见面，他也是喊我马尔科。

“是我太天真了吗？那你为什么要吻我？不是你说的吗？‘我不是同性恋，我是一个正常的男人。’难道你忘了你给我的分手理由了吗？”

莱万盯着我，灰蓝色的眼睛里弥漫着散不去的浓雾。此刻的我看不到他的纠结与哀伤，只想用力地伤害他。

“你话太多了，我知道只有那样你才会闭嘴，让你恶心的话我道歉。”

我有一种不好的预感，在这种预感成真前莱万松开了我。

“餐是马克定的，我没有工夫来照顾你，你是个成年人。”

我有点恼羞成怒，想要扬起来揍他的拳头被他握住。

“请你离开我的房间。”

他的语气还算平和，如果换了常人绝对是要把我这个神经病给揍出去的。

我走到他身边，顿了几秒，已经没有勇气抬头看他。

“走啊！”

他低沉的声音在我头顶上方盘旋，催促着我离开这儿。

门关上后我没有马上走，而是扶着墙慢慢坐下去。明明我已经学会怎么掩饰自己保护自己，可当莱万再次出现在我生命中时，我的暴躁我的小心眼我的残忍我的一切坏的品质全部倾泻而出，我想方设法地用刺去扎他，逼得他离我远远的。

没错，这就是我想要的局面。

我回到房间，郁闷的心情无法排解，想打电话给皮什切克又害怕打扰他休息。无法，询问了前台泳池在几层，拿了浴巾就上楼顶了。

大晚上的，顶楼的健身房还有几个零散的身影，泳池边没有人，正好合我心意。

把毛巾扔到一侧的长椅上，脱了上衣就跳入了水中。老实讲以我现在的身体做这样的有氧运动不是很好，但我实在太气了。上帝为什么可以对一个人这么不公平？不但剥夺了他爱人的权利，还企图摧毁他的健康！

我开始怀疑上辈子的我是不是做了什么罪大恶极的事今生才会如此艰难。

潜到水下，在假想的深海空间里自我催眠：都会好的，像阿甘那样，遇到麻烦的讨厌的东西，跑开就好，远远地跑开！

我游了几个来回，最后虚脱地爬上岸，用干毛巾裹住湿漉漉的身体倒在椅子上。白天来肯定更加惬意，这里是个常年二十多度的城市，有温暖的阳光和绵长的海岸线。我似乎能感受到水珠从皮肤上蒸发时的快感，也在幻想着睁开眼就能看见那一片钻石海滩。永远夏季的国度适合做梦，唯一不好的地方在于一旦你离开它，那些编织好的梦就会支离破碎。

然后我的耳边响起了海浪的声音，有人在拍我的手臂。

“喂你要睡多久啊！”

是莱万的脸，或者说是莱万十八岁的脸——年轻、温柔。

我揉了揉眼，确定那真的是莱万。

“马尔科，不要每次来海边都睡觉啊……”他坐到我身边，递给我一瓶冰汽水。

我很想冷嘲热讽一番，可嘴巴里说的话却违背了我的愿望。

“可是太阳实在太好了，我喜欢在这样的天气躺在海边无所事事。”

莱万无可奈何地接过我怎么也拧不开的瓶盖，笑着说：“一直睡的话会变成猪哦！”

“变成猪你还喜欢我吗？”

他眼睛里的笑意更浓了。

“除了喜欢你，好像没有别的办法了吧。”

大脑在告诉我你喜欢莱万腼腆又真诚的笑，你甚至渴望得到一个亲吻。

“再给你一次机会的话还会喜欢我吗？我的缺点很多。”

“你是有很多缺点。”他撞了撞我的肩膀，气得我撅起了嘴。

莱万用手指戳戳我的脸，我躲开，他又伸过来，直到把我惹毛地用脑袋去撞他的胸口才将我一把搂进怀里。

“你耍淘气和无赖，爱逞强和嘴硬，缺点一箩筐。不过挑挑拣拣还是有好的，比如你爱我时的真诚和坦荡。”

大概也只有在梦里能重新见到莱万深情的目光，任何被他这样注视的人都是幸运的。

我想利用每分每秒去记住此刻莱万的神情，他让我好受了些。但就在这短暂的甜蜜后，巨大的失落和心碎席卷而来，被莱万抱得越紧我越是难过，连自己都不知道眼角流下了泪。

操！马尔科你能不能不要流这该死的、没用的眼泪了？

我们躺在海边，看着蓝色的天变成橘色，粉色的棉花糖云朵一点点被黑色的夜吞没。月亮踢走了太阳，屁股后面跟着一串星星，悠长的汽笛声提醒我们已经很晚了。

“如果，我是说如果。”

我听见莱万在说。

“你得知第二天你就要死了，你会去做什么呢？”

这绝不是三十岁罗伊斯的声音，是属于十八岁的那个罗伊斯的，他爱幻想，对爱情和未来都充满着无限的热爱。

“会拉着你一起去跳伞吧，从三千米的高空坠落，就当提前死一回。”


	7. Chapter 7

07

我吓出了一身冷汗，睁开眼的时候发现自己还躺在沙滩椅上。

身上的水早就被吹干，我抱紧手臂浑身凉飕飕的，有一股极强的厄运感捏住了我的喉咙警告我快点离开。

我的直觉比女人还准，就在我推门的瞬间我和从健身房出来的莱万撞见了。我淡定地把浴巾盖在头上，快步超过了他。

他发出一声若有若无的冷笑，我确定是在笑我，但这无法激怒我。我不打算坐电梯，而是从安全通道离开顶层，结果莱万居然跟在我身后！

他可真是阴魂不散呐！

通道的风很大，我被吹的头痛，脚心从醒来的时候就开始冒虚汗。下楼梯固然比爬楼要省力，但对我这个病人来说并不轻松，我蓦然止步，把着扶手喘口气。

“你没事吧。”

呸，装什么好人来关心我？

“我好得很！”

我没理他，继续往下走，整个身体都轻飘飘的，步子也不稳，眼前的画面开始出现重影，我想我可能发烧了。不想在莱万面前发病丢人，我要抢在这之前回到房间。

所以为什么不一开始就坐电梯呢？

暗骂自己是个傻逼，脚刚跨出去手腕就被人握住，上身倾斜着向后倒，靠进了一个温暖的胸膛里。

莱万的掌心此刻冰凉刺骨，但我却觉得这样的冰凉贴在我额头上舒服的很。

他冷淡地说：“你发烧了。”

屁话，我当然知道……

“我送你回去。”

我逞强地想要推开他却被他更用力地抱紧，后来干脆放弃了抵抗任凭他打横将我抱起。

莱万的眼神一顿，很轻地说：“马尔科，你瘦了。”

我没有力气理他，虚弱地大口呼吸，发热带来的大脑缺氧让我很快就陷入了昏迷。我不知道自己什么时候回到房间的，只是当身体接触到柔软陌生的床时下意识地攥紧了某人的衣服。

他和我一起躺下，不停地拨着我的发安抚我。我想我的脸一定很难看，眉头蹙紧像有什么深仇大恨没报似的，嘴唇泛白脸色青红，像个小夜叉。

想到这，咬紧的牙关微微松懈，再也不去管自己是什么丑态彻底睡过去。

又开始做梦，这些梦和现实缠绕，一时间分不清彼此。

刚和莱万到A市的时候我们什么也没有，两个穷学生租了郊外一间四十平的房子，每天通勤三小时，公交地铁轮轴转，不挤出一身汗不罢休。

我和莱万不在一幢写字楼，但相隔不远，不忙的时候会一起出来吃午餐，常常是还没吃完就一个电话被呼回去。很忙，也很幸福。

难得一起下班，两人相约不提公事，牵着手在陌生的城市漫无目的地闲逛。走到体育公园门口，莱万说去球场上看看吧。

小时候参加足球队是因为老爸觉得我身体太弱，踢球能让我健康些。一直到高中毕业，我都自大地认为自己的水平踢个业余联赛绰绰有余。和莱万度过了无比甜蜜快乐的gap year后我们上了大学，繁重的课业和社交活动让我们连恋爱都无暇顾及，更别说足球了。因此到现在，我都没再踏上过球场。

落日熔金，满世界的橙色在我们绕着球场走了两圈后一瞬间变成了紫色，风也由暖转凉，标准的初夏傍晚。

我与莱万十指紧扣，坐到了一旁的台阶上。

“午饭吃的什么？”

“啊，三明治……上午做策划下午要去见客户。”

莱万揽着我，语气不能再心疼：“饿坏了算谁的？明天我给你准备点心，司康怎么样？想吃蓝莓的还是蔓越莓？”

我有点惊讶，开玩笑道：“你不会打算现在去买烤箱吧。”

莱万哈哈大笑，压过我的肩说：“正有此意。”

然后我们就去超市买了烤箱和一大堆材料，但是我对莱万的烘焙技术依然持保留态度，而他则说我这个连煮饭都不知道加水的笨蛋没资格怀疑他。

一路笑闹着回家才惊觉没有吃晚饭。

“吃什么？”

“泡面吧。”

“不得不说亚超的泡面很好吃。”

我们互相看一眼，默契地用猜拳来决定谁来煮泡面，最后以我的又一次胜利告终。我欢呼着蹦到沙发上看电视，莱万系上围裙在厨房煮开水拆泡面。

“马尔科？”

我还没播到想追的连续剧，那家伙就烦人地在厨房里叫我的名字。

“你是不是没交煤气费啊？”

“这个月你交燃气费我交水电啊……”

正说着话，电视屏幕一暗，头顶的灯也灭了，我尖叫了一声，紧接着从厨房到客厅一路传来一阵噼里啪啦的响声，最后莱万抱住了我，急切地询问我有没有事。

“我没事……你别抱我这么紧喘不过气啦！”

我笑着微微推开他，逐渐适应黑暗后我才发现莱万身上黏糊糊的全是冷汗。他还记得我怕黑，所以顾不上手上的泡面赶来抱紧我。

“你没事就好，明天我多交点钱。”

楼外路灯微弱的光芒透过窗户照了进来，我看到了莱万异常深蓝的眼珠，他注视着我，跟从前无数次那样深情，以至于给了我一种我们会白头偕老永远在一起的错觉。

我是个极易情绪化的人，阴晴不定的脾气只有莱万治的了，他是我的克星，是上帝专门派来收拾我的，我爱他，爱的死去活来。

我的紧张情绪不翼而飞，感动和燥热喷薄而出，跳到莱万身上直接将他扑倒，狠狠地吻他的唇。他隔着西裤掐我的屁股，揉到最后双手伸了进去，滚烫的掌心一触到细腻的肌肤我就打起了寒颤。

“要做吗？”

我捏他的鼻子，生气道：“难道你不想吗？”

他无奈地笑起来，说怕我做到一半又喊饿害他只能憋着不射跑去煮泡面。

“噗嗤。”我的双臂撑在莱万的耳边以圈住他英俊的脸庞，“那就先去吃面啊，开水泡很快就好。”

我正要起身却被他拉了回去，莱万抱着我坐起来，将我整个人跨坐到他身上。他闭起眼，用鼻尖细细地嗅着我的小腹，原本就低沉的嗓音因为上升的情欲变得更沙哑性感了：“来不及了，你可以先吃我的‘这里’。”我感到股间一阵火热难耐，只来得及发出一阵低吟，嘴就被莱万封住了。

不先填饱肚子的后果就如莱万所说做到一半我的肚子煞风景地叫了起来，那男人丝毫不理会我求助的眼神，撞得比之前还凶猛过分，我抓着抱枕，祈求他早点射出来。

在一阵枪林弹雨后莱万满意地亲了亲我的额头，接着拍拍我鼓起的肚子跑去煮泡面。

“马尔科！”

我有气无力地骂道：“又怎么了？！”

“之前烧的水忘记灌了。”他露出一个无邪讨好的笑，这种笑容不常出现在莱万脸上，一旦出现就让我毛骨悚然鸡皮落地。

“所以？”

“所以恐怕我们要饿一晚上了。”

“哦不！我恨你莱万！”

这个恨当然和后来的不同。

我被自己的惊叫声吵醒，对从前那个大惊小怪的自己感到无语，更对现在这个阴阳怪气的自己感到鄙夷。

头痛感没有昏睡前那般强烈，我知道烧差不多退了。正想着起来测一下体温就发现身体不太对劲。抬起头，瞪着那刀刻般的下颚线，我差点忍不住想咬一口。

莱万抱着我，可气的是我居然环着他的腰紧紧地贴在他的胸前。

刹那间我所能想到的骂人词汇全部倾泻而出，fuck开头fuck结尾后我打算悄悄离开，此地不宜久留，换个酒店住才是明智之举。

可当我正小心翼翼地抽出手臂时莱万一个翻身将我缚住，我像是落入渔网的鱼，怎么也扯不开这该死的牢笼。

“乖，别动……”

他呓语着，无限温柔宠溺，疯狂又无耻地刺激着我的泪腺并停止了我一切的行动。仿佛回到了数年前，那时我们还未曾有隔阂满心欢喜地憧憬着未来，有着无数个像这样深拥而眠的夜晚。

我颤抖地抬起手，小心地落在莱万的脸上，用指腹一点一点地描摹着他的眉眼，想象着分开的这些年他脸上发生的变化。

用力地吸了吸鼻子，指尖准备撤离时莱万的大手覆上，他钳住我的手，缓缓地睁开眼。

“你还是爱我的，对吗？”

而我此刻的心情，大概比在街上裸奔还羞耻难堪。


	8. Chapter 8

08  
“你还是爱我的，对吗？”

这人为什么这么自信？有那么大魅力值的我还爱你吗？

身上的倒刺竖起，我又变成了那只小心眼的刺猬，不许莱万靠近半分。

“你比我想象的还要自恋，莱万。”我不去看他，弓着背开始往后退：“我想我说的很清楚了，现在我只是把你当做一个陌生人。”

“把我当作陌生人的话为什么睡觉还抓着我的手不放梦里还喊我的名字。”

“你骗人！”

我恼怒地抬头，正对上他那双意味深长的蓝色眼眸，一时间竟分不清他到底是说的是真话还假话。

他看我由愤怒变迟疑，嘴角扬起了一丝苦笑：“你的表现和之前说的话并不相符。”

我像是被戳穿了心事，急于从这个窒息的环境中逃离，却被莱万目光中的痛苦钉在原地。

他从一出现就打乱了我的情绪和所有的计划，我以为三年过去我能够坦然地面对他但事实上我表现的像个走钢丝的小丑，滑稽且愚蠢，并且事到如今我依然想继续滑稽愚蠢下去。

“关你屁事。”

我欲离开这个鬼地方，却被他捆住双手压在身下。

“马尔科！”

他瞪我，结实的小臂抵在我的胸前不让我乱动。我被他压的喘不过气来，只能一字一顿地说：“放！开！我！”

莱万并不理会我的咆哮，他的力气奇大，胳膊上鼓起的肌肉彰显着他的力量。他伏下身，让我老实点。

“你想做什么？”我冷笑起来，不计后果地激怒他。

莱万改变了主意，他开始解我身上的浴巾，我都忘了自己游完泳什么都没穿了，退烧时的一身冷汗早就蒸干，光滑的肌肤暴露在空气中泛着瓷般的光泽，莱万的眼睛亮了一下，手上的动作停止了。

我嗤笑一声：“你是想强奸我？”

他的瞳孔猛地收缩，下一秒又恢复了平日里漠然的状态。莱万对我的指控丝毫不理会，把我剥了个精光。

他的眼神像刀子一样，一下一下割裂着我的身体。我不堪忍受他审视的目光，直到那双手覆上我的肌肤，轻捻着嫩肉，我才发现自己的内心极度渴望着他的抚摸，这种犯贱的心理快把我淹没了。在意识即将被高涨的情欲彻底击垮时我陡然想起了分手的那个晚上，然后我开始激烈地反抗莱万。

他没有想到我会突然爆发，腰部被我重重踹了一脚。在他晃神的刹那我跳下床就跑，莱万腿长一把就拦住了我的去路将我拽回床上。

我咬牙切齿地瞪着他，重复道：“放！开！我！”

他无视我的话，只是抱紧我：“我不喜欢你这副表情。”他的眼中浓雾深重，是一望不见底的深渊。我抬起下巴，朝他的肩上狠狠地咬了一口。

如果我没有这么冲动的话也许接下去的事就不会发生。

莱万闷哼一声，用更大的力将我圈住。他的吻落下来试图抚平我的颤栗，双腿分开我的腿，膝盖顶在大腿根部，坏心眼地厮磨着。

接下去的事发生的很快，即使分开了三年我们的身体依旧契合。狭窄的甬道被剖开，粗壮的性器一贯到底。这本就是一场胁迫，谈不上任何前戏，在我紧张干燥的情况下莱万动的很艰难。

我熟悉他身上的每一处地方，性器顶端的龟头是微微上翘的，像一把小钩子似地搔弄着我的内壁。在他坚持不懈地挑逗中我本能地泄出了热流。黏腻的蜜汁汹涌而至，热情地拥抱着那根我曾经喜欢的不得了的玩意。

我讨厌身体做出这种反应，抗拒地扭了扭腰，结果莱万的阴茎埋得更深了。久未经人事，我疼得嘤咛出声。因缺水而干裂的嘴唇被含住，莱万霸道地亲吻着我，毫无章法节奏，只是凭他的喜欢在蹂躏着我的嘴唇，并且妄图闯进我的口腔。

他还是得逞了，用下身更大的撞击撬开了我的嘴，湿润粗糙的舌头卷吸着口中的津液，拉扯着我的舌头一直将我的舌根都吸麻了也不放松。我的身体软的一塌糊涂，抬起的双手想要推开他却一点劲儿也使不出，在空中挥舞了几下最终落在了莱万的背上，用锋利的指尖报复地刮着他的背脊。

莱万在我的体内横冲直撞，我的脑子被顶的一震一震，嘴巴开始胡言乱语起来。

“不要……你个混蛋……轻点……不！不要离开，用力地干我……呃……太涨了……莱万……我恨你……”

我撕心裂肺地哭了。这是一场痛苦不堪的性爱，也许对莱万来说不是，他是在对我这些时日对他的糟糕态度进行发泄。而我，羞耻接受的同时又后悔懊恼，我不敢相信我的口中还能说出那么不要脸的话来，我抓着他的背淫荡地尖叫时上帝就在天花板上看着我们，他鄙视我看不起我，我能听到他在说什么。

马尔科，你才是那个口是心非的人，你爱他你想被他这样草。

我努力想了想，和莱万分手后我就和我的左手过起了日子。倒不是没有想找个人来一炮，男人嘛互相操一顿又不会怀孕何必在意那么多。

但我就是介意。

不是莱万不行。

当莱万把热液全部洒进我的以内，那些苦涩的胃液刺激着我的食道不断收缩，嗓子眼堵住一口气出不来涨的我面红耳赤。自虐般地塞手指进去抠，整个五脏六腑仿佛都要涌出来了。

他纾解了情欲，抱着我去洗澡。支离破碎的身体浸到热水中后总算连了起来，胃里不再难受，头脑也清醒了不少。

“满意了吗？”

沙哑的嗓子又干又涩，我努力忍住恶心闭着眼问他。

莱万拥抱着我，他冷硬的侧脸正摩挲着我的头发。

“马尔科，我爱你。”

我麻木地被他吻着，当他吻到我的唇畔时我睁开眼，冰冷地注视着他。

“你爱我？好啊，那就取消你的婚礼放弃你的一切和我在一起。”

莱万的睫毛颤了一下，我抢在他前面继续说：“如果你想像玩一个炮友小三那样玩我，不好意思恕不奉陪。我要的是光明正大的爱，不是这种偷偷摸摸的。”

“我会和她分手。”

我的身体僵住，随即剧烈颤抖了起来。我笑的很大声：“好啊。”

“我分手以后你会和我在一起吗？”

他扳过我的肩膀，问的问题很孩子气。

我亲了亲他的嘴角，恶作剧般地笑：“我等着你和她分手这一天。”

最后澡都没洗完，我就在他的怀里睡着了。醒来的时候莱万已经走了，我生怕他又来招惹于是急忙下床收拾好行李，去前台退房的时候接到了马克的电话。

“马尔科，晚上一起吃饭吧？”

我警觉地问：“就我们俩吗？”

马克说：“当然啊。”

我放下心，告诉他会准时到约定的地点。

挂掉马克的电话后，我拦了辆车打算就近换家酒店，坐上车的时候发现司机竟然是自己的父亲。

其实我压根没认出他，只是觉得眼前的大叔很面熟。直到他回头问我去哪，当我们眼神相触的时候那种仅属于至亲之间才有的心电感应告诉我他是我七年未见的爸爸。

我被他盯的想跳车，在我的手抓住一旁的把手前他开口了。

“马尔科，是你。”

我无路可退，尴尬又愧疚地点了点头。

“跟我回家。”

父亲不发一言地转过头，缓缓启动了车子。


End file.
